A Mother's Day Surprise
by princess4light
Summary: A cute, family moment for Mother's Day in the Hotchner-Prentiss household. I love Emily and Aaron pairing, so I created this story to reflect my love for Emily and Aaron being together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and my own characters in the story. Aaron Hotchner, Jack Hotchner, and Emily Prentiss belong to their rightful owners. **

**Summary: This is story contains an implied Hotch and Prentiss relationship. Jack would be around 13 at this time**.

* * *

A Mother's Day Surprise

At around 6 am in the morning, Aaron Hotchner woke up to make an early breakfast for his beautiful wife. He turned to look at his beautiful wife who snuggled against his chest with a wonderful smile on her face. He smiled at the thought of beautiful wife and four amazing children. He sighed as he got up from the bed, hating to leave his wife in bed. He got dressed and put on some clothes.

After getting dressed, Aaron checked on his four children. First, he checked on Jack Hotchner, his oldest child from his first marriage. Secondly, he checked on his twins: Stephanie Anna Hotchner and Elsa Joy Hotchner. Lastly, he checked on last child Tristan David Hotchner. As soon he was done checking all of his children, he was happily content to leave and to cook breakfast for his beautiful wife.

As he was cooking breakfast, he thought what day what was it: mother's day. He thought to himself, "that is why I am cooking for breakfast at 6 am in the morning because it is Mother's day." As he was cooking his breakfast, he heard running footfalls coming from the stairs like that three youngest children. 8-year-old Stephanie Hotchner, 8 year-old Elsa Hotchner, and 4 year-old Tristan Hotchner came running into the kitchen and gave their father colossal hugs.

Aaron gave his two daughters and his son kisses on the forehead. "Good morning princesses and prince, what are you doing up early? Where is your big brother?" he asked.

"Jack is playing on his computer," Stephanie replied.

"Hey Daddy, what does Mother's Day mean? Does that mean mama have to go away to work?" Elsa asked.

Aaron laughed and chuckled at the innocent child's question. He replied, "No sweetheart. Mother's day is a special day for mama because we celebrate mama in special ways by making cards or even giving her presents."

Stephanie jumped excitedly at giving her mother a present because she made something for her.

Elsa yelled, "Yay! We can get to give something special to mommy! I am gonna make card for her! Come Tristan, you can come and watch me make something for mama." Aaron laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm as he finished making breakfast.

"Jack, can you come here in a moment?" Aaron asked.

Jack came into the kitchen and replied, "Yes, dad. What do you need me to do?"

Aaron said, "Can you watch for your brother Tristan and Elsa for me? I am going to finish breakfast with Stephanie by my side." Jack nodded his head in reply and quickly headed over to where Elsa was, so he can supervise his sister while she was making a special gift for her mother.

Aaron told his 8-year-old daughter to mix the ingredients for the home-made pancakes together as he watched carefully his daughter mixing the ingredients altogether. After when she was finished, he cooked the home-made pancakes on the stove as Stephanie watched him cooking. Then, he cooked the bacon, eggs, and sausages after he finished with pancakes.

Aaron asked, "Stephanie, can you grab a glass from the cupboard and pour some orange juice for your mom?"

Stephanie did do the task as her father requested. Aaron got out forks, spoons, and knives. He placed the finished breakfast plate, utensils, and orange juice on the tray.

While Aaron was carrying the breakfast tray, Stephanie went ahead and called for her siblings to get ready for giving breakfast to their mother. As Stephanie and Elsa were carrying their presents, Jack took his younger brother's hand as they walked up the stairs. Jack helped out his dad by looking after his siblings on the stairs, and then he knocked on the parents' door. "Come in," came an answer from Emily inside the room.

Soon, Emily's eyes widened as she saw Aaron carrying a breakfast tray for her. "Good morning, my handsome husband. I saw you had made a special breakfast for me. Thank you," Emily happily said.

Aaron smiled back at her and replied, "Yes, I did make breakfast for you with Stephanie's help. Both Stephanie and Elsa have something to give you for Mother's Day."

Emily turned and looked toward her 8-year-old twin daughters. "Oh?" she questioned. Stephanie nodded her head in reply and gave her mother a special gift of a handprint she had made using home-made canvas and few pieces of paper. Elsa Hotchner gave her mom a home-made Mother's Day card using color pencils and markers.

Emily looked at her Mother's Day presents and smiled widely as tears came into her eyes. She wiped her away her tears and gave her daughters big hugs for their gifts. "I love them my babies!" she exclaimed to them.

Then, Jack Hotchner gave his stepmother a special engraved gold bracelet with her name on it. Emily looked at him questioningly and raised her eyebrows in disbelief at the gift that her stepson had bought her. Emily asked, "Jack, my son, how can you afford this?"

Jack answered calmly, "Emily, I bought this bracelet for you because you have been always here for me when I needed you. I used my allowances that I saved up to buy this special gift for you. Please accept this accept in appreciation for everything you have done for me."

Emily smiled back at him with her tears in eyes upon hearing his heart-warming words. "Oh my sweet son, I love you so much! Thank you so much," she replied to him.

Soon, Emily asked all of her precious children and her husband to join her for breakfast in bed. As she watched her family eating their breakfast, she kissed husband on the cheek and said, "Thank you, my wonderful dear husband for this day. You have made me the happiest woman and mother here on earth."

Aaron leaned down and kissed on her forehead. He replied, "happy Mother's Day Emily."

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you like this story. I wanted to create a cute, family moment in the Hotchner-Prentiss household. I always have loved Emily and Aaron pairings. Happy Mother's Day everyone! **

**Please review as always. I am thankful for you reading my story and giving me reviews. I appreciate your constructive criticism toward my writing, so I can become a better writer in the future. **


End file.
